I thought I could trust you
by MUNCHK1N
Summary: Trust is a weakness.This is what Mari believes until she meets a pharaoh who manages to earn her trust, and her love.What happens when the trust is broken, and suspicion and betrayal lurks everywhere?
1. Trust is a weakness

SHD: REMEMBER, I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH IN ANY WAY! SO PLEASE DON'T SUE! If u still sue, I'll just assume that some people can't read.

Sunae: Hope u all enjoy! Please review! Reviews are cool, flames are not!

SHD: If u review, I'll give u cookies:shows fresh homemade ones: (:) (:) (:) (:)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Atem- Yami's name in ancient Egypt when he's ruling as pharaoh

Jahi- Joey's name in ancient Egypt when he's one of the palace guards. Means "dignified" which doesn't really fit Joey's description.

Zalika- Tea in ancient Egypt. I'm going to make her a bit mean in this story. Sorry Tea-lovers. It doesn't mean I'm exactly a Tea-hater. Means "well-born".

Mari- Name's short for Mariasha, which means "perfect one, bitter, full of sorrow". A slave girl for Zalika.

Kissa- Atem's older sister. Means "older sister of twins". Makes decisions for Atem.

Atsu- Atem's younger twin brother. You'll find out soon that he's no nice guy.

Bakura- The leader of thieves and tomb robbers. He's no nice guy either in this story.

**These names are actual Egyptian names that I researched VERY carefully. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"My Pharaoh, the ladies will be here any minute," Jahi spoke carefully.

Atem turned away slowly from the balcony, his crimson eyes blank and faraway. "I'll be there soon." He smiled a bit bitterly. "Sometimes I wish I was just a plain palace guard like you, Jahi."

Jahi bowed his head. He couldn't find anything to say to that. "But…My Pharaoh…"

Atem simply nodded, lost in his thoughts. "You're dismissed, Jahi."

Jahi made a reverence, and backed out of the room respectfully.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hurry up, girl! I'll be seeing the pharaoh himself in a few minutes!" Zalika snapped, frowning at her reflection in the mirror. "Can you be any slower?"

The slave girl tending Zalika gritted her teeth, but forced herself to hold her tongue. 'Ignore, ignore, ignore,' she chanted silently to herself. 'I just have to spend a few more minutes with this girl…'

Zalika went on fussing as the slave girl brushed her hair and tied a sash around her waist for her. "Do be careful! You're pulling at my hair! Ra, how did your parents raise you, girl?"

The slave girl stopped brushing Zalika's hair. "Excuse me?" she asked in a low tone, her blue eyes flashing coldly at her mistress.

Zalika didn't seem to notice her slave's anger. "I must leave soon! Hurry, girl!"

But the slave girl didn't move. "For your information," she said softly. "I have a name just like everyone else. It's Mari, which is short for Mariasha, as I've already told you for weeks, and second of all, my parents didn't raise me. No one did." She leaned in closer to Zalika, her blue eyes cold and without any emotion. "_I raised myself._"

Zalika stared at her slave, astonished that a mere slave girl should dare to speak to her in such a way. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it.

Mari turned away from her mistress, feeling a hot lump in her throat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Atem's POV:

I headed to my older sister Kissa's room. My twin brother Atsu was already there. I sighed. I knew what was coming next. A lecture from my 21-year old sister.

"Atem, do you realize your age? You are nearly 17 years old. You must find yourself a wife and an heir to throne!" Kissa snapped at me.

I tried to protest. "But I…"

"There should be no excuses," she interrupted like usual. "Look at Atsu! He's already found himself a wife! What is wrong with the ladies we provide you with every week? They're beautiful. They're wealthy. They have strong families who'll support you well. What is it that you want?"

'Good questions. What is it that I want?' I asked myself as Kissa went on rambling. 'I don't care if she's beautiful or wealthy or powerful or what. I just want someone to talk to…just anyone who'll understand and care…and love me because I'm Atem, not because I'm the pharaoh…'

Kissa's yells interrupted my thoughts again. "Atem, do you realize that if you don't have an heir to the throne, Atsu will be your heir?"

"Yes, but.." I protested. Kissa ignored me, rambling on and on.

I knew it was hopeless. Kissa never listened to me unless I agreed with her.

I looked at Atsu. He was smirking. Clearly that was what he wanted, to succeed me to throne. If I knew Atsu, he would do everything he could to stop me from getting a wife.

I sighed quietly. 'This isn't right. I'm nearly 17, but Kissa is always making the decisions for me. Why? Haven't I proved that I'm responsible enough to rule years and years ago? Ra, why does she have to favor Atsu over me?'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Atem looked over the dozen girls standing before him with a blank face. "This is it?" he asked quietly to Jahi, who nodded.

'I should have known. Is it this hard to find a suitable bride? None of these girls will really love me. I can already tell…" Atem thought sadly.

The young pharaoh sighed, and turned away. "Tell them they can leave. None of them suit me."

Jahi sighed quietly, and announced to the girls that they were rejected.

Whispering angrily, the girls began to leave, one by one, except for Zalika. She looked about her frantically, and shrieked, "Where's my slave girl?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Atem walked out into the palace garden, his heart heavy with disappointment. Suddenly, her heard a loud commotion. A dozen guards were yelling angrily, and a young girl was answering them in a defiant tone.

Curious, he walked over to where the commotion was. Everyone stopped talking when the pharaoh arrived. They bowed respectfully. All except a young girl being held by three guards. She was struggling and kicking the guards to get free.

"Who is this girl?" Atem asked quietly, looking the girl over and making conclusions.

The girl had black hair with thin red highlights that reached down to her waist, a slender, well-tanned body, wary, bitter lotus-blue eyes, and a slightly thin, slanted mouth which showed that the girl lied very often and very skillfully. The strangest thing was her clothes. She was dressed like a slave girl from a wealthy household, but her figure seemed exactly like the figure of a girl from a very high society class.

Atem guessed that the girl had been born and raised for a bit in a very wealthy household, then kidnapped and sold as a slave. Such things were common in Egypt nowadays. And she'd probably been sold and bought so many times that by now no one knew where she was from or who she really was.

"She's a slave girl attending one of the ladies, Zalika," answered one of the guards, interrupting Atem's thoughts. "She was caught stealing honey cakes from the kitchen.

Atem glanced at the girl again. "Is that true?"

The girl looked at the pharaoh coolly. "Maybe so. If it is, what are you going to do about it?" Her tone was in every way defiant and fearless.

Everyone gasped softly, shocked by the girl's defiance.

Atem was secretly impressed by the young girl's attitude. No one had ever dared to speak to him in such a manner. In fact, no one had ever dared to refuse the pharaoh.

He remained stern, and replied, "Is that the way you treat your authorities?"

The girl smiled a bit bitterly. "Authorities? No human being shall rule over me." Her blue eyes sparked ice as she looked at Atem. "And that includes you, pharaoh."

One of the guards growled, and raised his hand to strike the girl.

"Stop!" Atem ordered the guard. "I forbid anyone to harm this girl."

Everyone was completely shocked, but the girl seemed unfazed. She continued to glare coldly at the pharaoh.

"What is your name?" Atem asked quietly.

The girl sneered, "Why is it any of your concern?"

Atem didn't reply. He waited for the girl to answer.

Finally she muttered, "Mariasha. But everyone calls me Mari."

Atem nodded, a bit surprised that she had decided to answer him. "Mari, as a punishment for stealing the cakes and for being disrespectful, you must work as my personal maiden in my palace from now on. Do you have any objections?"

Mari glared at Atem, and spat, "I'm already a slave. What difference does it make to me if I become a palace maiden?"

"I take that as a yes then."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mari's POV:

'Getting caught stealing those cakes was probably the most foolish thing I've ever done in my worthless life,' I thought as I followed a palace maid to the maid quarters. 'And I can't believe I actually agreed to work for that pampered palace brat! I guess it's better than working as a slave for that annoying Zalika snob."

The maid turned to me. She had long auburn hair and big brown eyes, and seemed to be about 12 or 13. I glared at her, daring her to say anything. She seemed a bit scared, but began talking anyways. 'Pretty brave of her…and stupid,' I thought.

"I'm Panya. I'm Jahi's younger sister. He works here as a palace guard. Have you met him? He's the tall guy with blonde hair."

For an answer, I rolled my eyes. Panya pretended not to notice, but she seemed a bit more taken aback.

"Your name's Mariasha, right?"

'Great. She's trying to make me smile at her or something. Like that's gonna ever happen.'

I snorted. "It's Mari, idiot."

Panya stepped back a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry." After a while, she started talking again, a bit nervously, and handed me a crisp white linen dress and a cinnamon-colored sash. "That's a really pretty name. Here. It's what the pharaoh's personal maidens wear. You're really lucky. I always wanted to be the pharaoh's personal maiden. But I'm just a plain palace maid."

"Ra, I wonder what can possibly be the reason why," I muttered in a low tone that only she could hear. I snatched the uniform away from her, and stalked away, pushing her aside. "Move, little brat."

"But Mari, the Pharaoh wishes to see you," she added timidly.

I tossed my head. "Tell him he can eat camel dung for all I care!"

Panya's eyes widened. "Are you not afraid of the Great Pharaoh?" she whispered.

I was getting more than a bit annoyed. "I'm not afraid of anything, idiot! Now leave me alone! I don't need a little girl to care for me, 'kay?"

Panya seemed a bit hurt. Like I care. You must never depend on friends. Friendship is fragile. You must never give your trust to anyone either. Trust is a weakness. And most of all, you must never fall in love. Love is pain. Pure pain and lonliness. And last but definitely not least, betrayal is like a hidden blade. You must never expose your soft side to anyone.

_I've learned all these lessons the hard way_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mari's POV:

I stood at a balcony, watching the sun rise. The cold morning air stung my cheeks. I didn't notice the cold. I was thinking of what I was about to do.

I had to be quick. Servants were beginning to wake up. I carefully climbed up the railing, and stood at the top, looking down at the ground, about 50 feet below me. The thought of my bones smashing to pieces on the hard rocks made me shudder. To my anger, I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks. 'What am I crying about?' I asked myself, shocked.

'What is wrong with me? It's a worthless, miserable life. A poor slave's life. Death would only end my suffering,' But the tears kept coming. I brushed them away. 'So this is how my miserable life is going to end… I wish there was another way…Well, maybe now someone will care….'

I closed my eyes, and said out loud, "Besides, death doesn't hurt."

"You're right. Death doesn't hurt. It's the dying part that does."

I whirled around. A man stood behind me. He had long white hair, dark brown eyes, a smirk on his face, and a dagger in his hand.

"Didn't your mother teach you to knock before entering? Who are you?" I snarled.

The man leaned comfortably on the railing. "Some call me the King of Thieves."

"You're Bakura," I guessed. "I've heard of you before."

"Glad to know I'm so famous. Now look here, I've watched you steal those cakes yesterday. I can tell that you've stolen things, lied, and cheated a lot."

"Do you have any problems with that?" I sneered, preparing myself to fight.

"No." Bakura smirked. "In fact, you can help me."

I went on glaring at him coolly without a word, so he continued.

"Do me a favor, and I'll reward you your freedom and as much gold as you can carry."

My breath caught. _Freedom…wealth…_

"I can see you're interested," Bakura commented. "All you need to do is become my secret agent. A spy, and send me information about the pharaoh."

I couldn't breathe. My heart was pounding quickly. 'Freedom….and wealth…at last,' I thought.

"Of course, if anyone finds out about this…and I mean, anyone…" Bakura held up his dagger so that it gleamed in the sunlight. "…very regrettable. Understand?"

I glared at him suspiciously. "How do I know that you won't go back on your word and betray me? How do I know this isn't some kind of trap?"

Bakura shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. Don't we live in a wary world. All right. You have my word that I won't try anything funny. Do you trust me?"

_Do you trust me? Do you trust me? _The words rang in my head. I could feel a hot lump in my throat again. "Trust is a weakness," I snapped, but not as aggressively as before.

Finally I nodded curtly. "All right. I trust you, Bakura."

"Good choice."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

SHD: Finished! And it totally sucked! Just say it! It sucked like h-e-double hockey stix!

Sunae: Wow, aren't we pessimists.

SHD: Anyways, please review and

1. I'll be gratified 4ever and ever and ever

2. I'll review ur story if u have one.

3. I'll reply to any questions and suggestions

4. I'll give u a cookie!

Hehe…anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Oh, and just want u to know that **flames will be used to make me toast, burn flamers to crisps, and roast marshmallows for Sunae! Thank you for reading this! **U are always welcome to mail me and suggest things, but in a nice way. And when I say nice way, I don't mean "This story sux." Plz list the reasons it sux, u kno? I'll say it again! **_No flames please! If u do flame me, I'll track u down and take revenge! Revenge! Mwhahahahaha:lightning and thunder:scary, cold black aura arises: _**

Er, sorry bout the little drama. Like I said, I can get really hyper easily. I only had a Pixie Stix today and I'm like this. Neways, PLEASE REVIEW ME! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I BEG OF YOU:falls on knees and cries:


	2. You're not alone

Atem's POV:

'I know that Mari girl is rude and all, but something about her draws my attention….something about her attitude intrigues me…' I thought as I got of bed and looked out my window. The sun was starting to rise. I clapped my hands.

The maid Panya rushed into my room, and bowed. I smiled to myself. 'She's so eager to please everyone.'

As I got ready for the day, I still couldn't get the picture of Mari out of my head. 'I wonder what she's doing…'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bakura nodded curtly at Mari. "I must leave now. My followers are waiting." He paused at the door. "Remember your promise, and I'll remember mine."

Mari merely nodded, and Bakura disappeared with a smirk.

Mari walked over to the balcony again, and leaned on the railing.

'I can't believe what I've just done,' she thought. 'I guess it's worth taking a risk. I mean, think of freedom….at last…'

She closed her eyes and breathed in the cool morning air. The air smelled of lotuses…like her mother had used to…. 'Mother…' Mari thought sadly. 'I hope you're happier wherever you are right now…'

"Good morning, Mari."

Mari whirled around, interrupted for the second time that morning. This time she faced Atem the pharaoh himself.

"Oh, it's you." Mari turned her back on him and continued to stare out at the gardens.

"How are you feeling?"

"I was feeling perfectly fine until you decided to drop by," Mari sneered.

"What are you doing here so early?" Atem asked casually, leaning on the balcony railing.

"Why is it any of your concern?" Mari snapped. "I would like to ask you the same question."

Atem merely smiled. Mari was taken aback. No one in their right mind had ever smiled at her once she threw them one of her glares or insults. 'This pharaoh must be insane,' she thought warily. "What's so funny?" she asked coldly.

Atem raised one eyebrow. "You get riled up so easily. It's amusing, really."

Mari turned away, bristling. "Look, tell me what you came here for. If you have nothing to say, just leave me alone."

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to my dinner party tonight," Atem replied.

Mari stayed silent, thinking.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Atem added quietly.

"Do you hear me say no?" Mari snapped.

Atem grinned. "I take that as a yes then." He left the room, feeling somewhat triumphant.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That evening….

Reader's POV:  
Mari paused awkwardly at the doorway, taking in the scene of the party. Guests were everywhere…laughing, dancing, eating, drinking, talking, shouting, singing….Everyone looked happy and surrounded by their friends and family.

Mari bowed her head and backed out of the room, feeling small.

'I don't belong here,' she thought miserably as she went outside and sat down on a cold stone bench. 'I don't belong anywhere…and I probably never will…'

A childhood memory flashed in her mind.

Flashback 

A little girl, about five or six years old, sat alone in a dark little corner. She was hugging her knees tightly to her chest, and her head was bowed. Before her there was a merry party. Guests were everywhere…laughing, dancing, drinking, eating, talking, shouting, and singing…Everyone seemed happy and surrounded by their friends and family. No one seemed to notice the little girl sitting in the corner.

_The little girl's blue eyes brightened a bit when she saw her father, the king, entering the room, but the hopeful little sparks died down when she realized that he was talking and laughing with the guests. 'He didn't even bother to say hello to me…' the girl thought sadly. _

_The little girl gazed across the room at the children playing tag. They were all her age. But none of them bothered to talk to her or even look at her. 'They're them, and I'm me. There will always be a line like this between me and all the other people,' the girl realized. She buried her head in her lap, trying to block out the sounds of laughter. _

'_I wish something bad would happen,' she thought angrily. 'I wish a disaster would happen. To me. To all of us here. Then maybe someone will care.' _

_Suddenly, there were yells, screams, bangs, and the sound of things breaking everywhere. People began to run away, screaming. Most didn't make it. Arrows struck them down before they could reach the doorway. There was blood and bodies everywhere. _

_The little girl stood up, frightened. She saw her father fall to the floor, moaning, blood pooling all around him. "Father!" she screamed. Her father didn't reply._

_Then men began to rush into the room, armed foreign soldiers, led by the pharaoh of Egypt. The girl had seen him before. Her father had made a peace treaty with the pharaoh a few weeks before. 'Traitor!' she thought angrily. 'He promised not to invade! He promised!' But her father's voice echoed in her head. "Promises are meant to be broken, Mari." She felt tears running down her cheeks, and began running to her room._

A large man picked her up. The little girl screamed and began to kick and struggle, but the soldier was too powerful for her. He sat her down on his hors, then he and the rest of the Egyptian army rode back to Egypt.

All the way to Egypt, the girl kept asking herself quietly, 'Why did I make that wish?'

_End of Flashback_

Mari held her head between her hands, and closed her eyes. 'Why did I make that wish?' she asked herself. 'If I hadn't made that wish, would nothing have happened? Would everyone be alive today? Would…would I be much happier than I am now?'

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and jerked up. It was Atem.

"Don't you have better things to do with your time then go around scaring maidens like that?' she snapped. 'Like entertaining your guests for example?"

Atem shook his head. "My older sister Kissa does the entertaining. Besides, the guests don't even notice me. Everyone's interested in Kissa, and Atsu, my twin brother.'

Mari noticed that Atem wasn't smiling anymore. She sneaked a peek at him.

'Maybe he's not such a pampered palace brat after all,' she thought, surprised. 'I mean, if his guests are interested in his siblings…maybe he's alone…' She shoved that idea out of her head. 'No…he's a pharaoh of Egypt for Ra's sake! Pharaohs are supposedly all-mighty and wealthy. They can do anything they want…or at least they think they can…'

She remembered that peace treaty between her father and the pharaoh of Egypt that had lasted only a few weeks before the pharaoh had decided to invade her father's land.

'That's one of the very few things I've learned from my miserable father,' she thought bitterly. 'Promises are meant to be broken, trust is a weakness, and betrayal is like a hidden blade. It's just too bad that he himself had to learn them the hard way.'

Atem's voice interrupted her thoughts. 'Tell me more about yourself."

Mari glanced at Atem warily. "What for?" she snapped.

Atem shrugged. "I just want to know you better."

Mari tossed her head. "I don't have to talk if I don't want to," she informed him defiantly. But she couldn't stay quiet for long. She felt an urge to tell someone something. Anything.

"All right then," she finally murmured. "I'm only talking to you because I want to, not because you're telling me to."

Atem grinned at her. 'A bit triumphantly,' Mari thought, annoyed.

"What am I supposed to talk about?" she asked coolly, not accustomed to conversations.

"Well, tell me more about your childhood. Where you're from."

Mari played with a strand of her hair, and finally muttered, "I don't remember much. My childhood was short. I had to grow up fast."

Atem didn't reply, but he drew a bit closer to Mari on the bench. Mari eyed the pharaoh suspiciously, but she didn't draw back. Her body was paralyzed. Was it from fear?

She continued in a low tone, "I was raised in a palace. In a small kingdom, not far from here. It no longer exists, thanks to a certain Egyptian pharaoh who invaded it when I was about 5 or 6 years old." She glanced at Atem, who looked uncomfortable. He muttered, "Oh, that was probably my father…" He looked away. Mari continued.

"I don't remember much about my mother. She smelled like lotuses, and she had big blue eyes…the exact same color of blue lotus flowers…She had blonde hair, I think…and she liked to sing. She would sit in the palace garden…with me on her lap…and sing to me. She liked watching sunsets, and she loved lotus flowers…She would weave them in my hair…That's all I remember. She passed away when I was four or five."

She glanced at Atem. "Are you satisfied?" she asked. She didn't mean to sound cold, but the words just came out of her mouth that way. 'I guess it's a habit…'

Atem smiled gently. "You're a good storyteller when you want to be."

Mari looked away, not used to compliments. "Yeah, right. Whatever." But she felt a bit flattered. 'Did he just compliment me on something?'

"Tell me more," Atem asked quietly.

Mari shook her head stubbornly, and turned away. "I don't want to."

She felt a gentle hand on her own. She slowly turned around. It was Atem's.

He looked into her eyes, his crimson eyes gentle and not so stern. "Please."

Naturally, Mari would have pulled away and ran off, but something about Atem's eyes drew her to him. She blinked. 'Am I actually starting to accept him?' she wondered. 'I shouldn't do this…' But she let Atem's hand stay on hers.

Mari continued quietly, "I don't remember much about my father. He ignored me most of the time. I just know that he was a king who liked hosting parties…and going hunting…He and my mother didn't get along. It was a prearranged marriage…My father didn't like women…My mother loved the pharaoh of Egypt…"

"My father," Atem added quietly, his face grave.

Mari nodded, looking down. "I think that the reason your father invaded my father's kingdom was because of my mother." Her voice sounded cold and abrupt.

'I wish I could talk like a regular person, and not snap at everything someone says to me,' she thought for a brief moment. 'But then, I'm not a regular person…'

Atem nodded, his face a bit pained. "He never got along with my mother either. They were always fighting. My mother wanted my father to conquer more kingdoms, become wealthier, get more power…My father was content with the way he lived, but my mother was always criticizing him…always wanting more…always complaining…"

Mari stared at Atem. 'Ra, he's just another teenager…just like another human being…He's no god…He's been hurt too…'

Atem looked away. "I'm sorry. I'm getting carried away. Continue with your story."

Mari murmured, "Like my father, everyone was always ignoring me. I might as well have been a shadow for all they cared…When my father hosted parties, I would sit alone in a dark little corner, unnoticed and forgotten by everyone…I had no friends as a child. No one wanted me…"

She closed her eyes, afraid that if she continued talking, tears would fall. 'I mustn't let him see my weak side. I won't let anyone ever catch me cry,' she thought angrily. 'Ra, why am I still so weak? After all those times that I've been hurt?'

She felt Atem's hand move to her face. He gently caressed her cheek. Mari opened her eyes, shocked, and stared at Atem, who smiled gently at her.

"You know Mari, you're not alone," Atem replied softly.

Mari pulled away a bit. "What do you mean? I always have been alone, and I probably always will be." She felt herself smiling rather bitterly, a habit she had formed recently.

Atem shook his head, and pulled her closer to him again. "No, Mari. You don't understand. You're not alone. You're not the only one who has been hurt." He looked away, his eyes becoming distant and blank. Mari stared at the pharaoh in awe and confusion.

"My childhood was difficult too. Everyone was always pressuring me to be perfect in every way possible, criticizing my every word and act. And yet at the same time, they all favored my sister Kissa, and my twin Atsu. They said they had more potential in them. They were all shocked when my father chose me as the heir to throne. And see…" A bitter smile spread across his lips. "Even now, they still favor Kissa and Atsu over me. Kissa makes all the decisions for me, and Atsu gets all the privileges and attention."

Mari stared at Atem, forgetting that she was supposed to be riled up. 'He…he's lonely..' she realized. 'Just like me….even though he's a pharaoh and he gets everything he wants…he's lonely…' For the first time in her life, she actually felt pity for someone besides herself, but she didn't show it.

"Do you want to tell me any other stories about yourself?" Atem asked.

Mari shook her head. She wasn't being nice, but she wasn't being cold either.

Atem stood up. "You must be tired, Mari. Let me escort you back to your room."

Mari nodded mutely, feeling dazed. Too many things had happened too quickly for her.

As they walked down the hallway, Mari felt Atem's arm slip around her shoulders. She didn't pull away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Atem's POV:

'She isn't being nice, but she isn't being ice-cold and snappy like before either,' I thought as I walked Mari back to her room. 'Maybe she can be changed.'

We stood outside her bedroom door, my arm still around her. I looked at her face in the dark. She had beautiful blue eyes…when she wasn't letting ice spark from them. And she smelled like lotus flowers…Her face glowed softly in the moonlight…It was so perfect…

I smiled at her. "You know, you're beautiful."

Mari blinked. "What?" I thought I saw a hint of pink in her cheeks.

I blushed a little. "Nothing."

Mari didn't say anything, but I thought I saw a little smile hurry across her face.

I couldn't resist it. I leaned in and met her lips with mine. Softly.

Mari looked at me with a surprised expression, but she didn't pull away. She didn't lean in either. She just stood there. Was she enjoying it or not?

I pulled away soon. "I have to go. Kissa probably wants me to make a speech or something," I muttered, suddenly feeling shy.

Mari nodded, looking dazed. "I understand. Go ahead."

"Good night," I murmured, opening the door for her.

Mari paused. At first I thought she wasn't going to answer. Finally she whispered, "Good night." She looked so perfect, standing there in the doorway with the moonlight making her face glow, her blue eyes like aquamarine jewels. It was like a perfect painting.

I smiled, and left. This night had turned out better than I had thought it would. And that night, as I lay down on my bed to go to sleep, my own words kept echoing in my head. "You're not alone. You're not alone."

I smiled to myself, and went to sleep, thinking of blue eyes and lotus flowers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

SHD: FINISHED:jumps around a bit: I feel full of sugar energy! Whee:jumps up and down on bed: I feel like challenging someone to a duel:looks around:spots a random teddy bear:points at teddy bear: IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!

Sunae:sweatdrops: Mentally unstable child…You're getting way too obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh, girl.

SHD: Who says I'm obsessed? (wearing clothes like Yami's)

Ten minutes later…

SHD: MWHAHAHAHA! I BEAT THE TEDDY BEAR! OH YEAH, I'M GOOD! WHO'S THE GIRL? I'M THE GIRL:victory dance:

Sunae:…..Dude, it was a teddy bear, 'kay? Chill. You need some rest.

SHD: Yeah, so? Hey, didya know that "dude" means "a pimple on a donkey's butt"?

Sunae: WHAT?

SHD: I'm serious. My buddy looked it up in the dictionary.

Sunae: Never mind. You need some of those mental pills.

SHD: I'm not mental. I'm SUGAR-HIGH! WHEEE!

Sunae: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Same thing.

SHD: PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! I'll give you cookies! They're fresh homemade! (:) (:) (:) (:) So please review and give us suggestions!


	3. Worthless

SHD:jumping up and down: Thank you SO much everyone! I had a really crappy day today and when I came home and saw those reviews, it just brightened up my whole day! You're lifesavers:hugs all the reviewers:tears of joy:

Sunae: Um, hikari, are you… okay? o.O'

SHD: I'm in my best mood right now:jumps up and hugs Sunae: Anyways, here's the replies to your questions and concerns…

Yup, I've read "Daughter of the Nile" twice! It's the best book ever! I strongly recommend it to anyone who hasn't read it. Mari is short for Mariasha, and I only picked the name because it means "bitterness and full of sorrow" and that fits the OC's personality. But I didn't realize I'd done the same plot until you told me. I'd forgotten about that book for a few years…Credits to Leneia for reminding me. )  
A special thanks and a cookie to: **Leneia, emotional-writer, Dark Mage of Sea, (yay! We meet again!) pharohs-slave, knucklesbob, and Yuki Motou, **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. We don't get any money or anything from writing this story. Oh, and we don't own Daughter of the Nile. :sigh: I sure wish I did…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mari's POV:

'I can't sleep,' I thought as I slid out of bed. I couldn't stop thinking of that pharaoh…and our conversation. 'He'd been pretty nice…'

I walked over to the balcony, overlooking the palace garden. It was midnight. I could see pyramids way in the distance. I stared up into the starry night sky.

'That's where my mother and father are now…' I thought. I stared so hard at the stars that my eyes began to blur, but I didn't care.

"Mother, Father. Can you hear me now?" I whispered. "Can you see what kind of person I've become?" I felt my throat tightening again, as I remembered another childhood flashback.

_Flashback_

_A little girl, about four or five years old, sat alone in a dark little corner, like usual, while the dinner party went on merrily about her. _

_A redheaded common girl a few years older than the lonely princess approached the corner. The lone girl looked up, cowering a bit. _

"_Hi. Who are you?" the redhead asked, her green eyes friendly and curious. _

_The lonely little girl didn't answer. She just stared at the redhead, trembling and backing away. _

_The redhead was puzzled. "What's wrong? You're scared of me?"_

_The lonely girl whimpered and backed away a bit more. _

_The redhead looked hurt, but she didn't leave. "Come on. I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"_

_The lonely girl continued to tremble, but answered softly, "It's Mariasha. Mari."_

_The redhead smiled. "I'm Nashwa. Why are you here alone? Come play with us!" She pointed to the several other common children playing in one corner. _

_Mari shook her head, still frightened. _

"_Are you sure?" Nashwa persisted "It'll be fun!"_

_When Mari still shook her head, Nashwa sighed, disappointed. "Okay, if you really don't want to."_

_She handed Mari a blue lotus flower. "Here. It'll look pretty in your black hair. Wear it." _

_Mari took it shyly, and smiled a small smile. "Thank you," she whispered._

"_Mariasha!" the king growled._

_The little girl looked up, her blue eyes frightened and full of guilt. _

"_Yes, Father?" she whispered, trembling again. _

"_What have I told you about associating with commoners?" the king barked. _

_Mari whispered, "I'm sorry, Father…"_

_Nashwa looked from Mari to the king, uneasy. _

"_What are you looking at, girl? Go and play with your filthy commoner friends!" the king snarled. _

_Nashwa didn't look frightened. Rather, she looked indignant and angry. "We are rather filthy. That's true. But none of us are as filthy as your heart!" she replied coolly, and left, giving Mari a look of pity and encouragement. _

"_What is that that thing that the common girl gave you?" the king snarled. _

_Mari held the lotus flower tightly. "A flower, Father," she replied softly. "A lotus."_

"_A gift from a commoner? How low can you get?" the king spat. He snatched the flower from the little girl and tore it into tiny pieces. "Rubbish!" Then he threw them to the ground and ground it with his sandals. Then he glared at his frightened daughter. "And just like you." With that, he left. _

_The girl stared in horror at the torn blue flower on the ground. A tear fell upon it. _

'_Worthless? I am worthless?'_

_End of Flashback_

"I guess you were right on one thing, Father," I whispered bitterly. "When you were alive, you were always telling me that I was a worthless piece of trash, and that I would never be anything else!" I closed my eyes. "_And now, that's exactly what I've become. Worthless trash."_

"I didn't know you enjoyed talking to yourself, Mariasha."

I whirled around, humiliated, and found Bakura leaning on the balcony railing, looking highly amused. I was glad that it was so dark. I was blushing like mad.

"Number one. It's Mari. Get that into your thick head. Number two. I wasn't talking to anyone." I snapped, taking a bold step towards the tomb robber. "Number three. Why must you always sneak up on me?"

Bakura snickered. "It's amusing to see you so jumpy and riled up. Besides," he smirked, "what are you going to do about it?"

I narrowed my eyes, and stepped a bit closer. "You aren't the only one with good fighting skills, Bakura. I am well experienced in combats as well. Come straight to the point. Why are you here already?"

"I saw you talking with the pharaoh a few hours ago. Did you get any information?"

I was about to tell him that Kissa made most of the decisions for Atem, and that she could be very foolish, and everything else, but something stopped me.

'Atem…he didn't do anything to me…in fact, he was pretty nice…why should I tell this idiot tomb robber anything?'

I shook my head. Bakura stopped smirking.

"Don't lie to me, Mari!" he snarled. "I know you're getting really close to the pharaoh already. You must know something!"

I shook my head stubbornly, and turned my back.

"But you do know something, don't you?" Bakura snarled.

It was my turn to smirk. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. Why should I tell you?"

"Freedom," Bakura whispered. "And wealth. Plenty of it. You'll never go hungry. You might even have your own slave."

My head was whirling like mad, and I couldn't breathe. 'Of course I want to be free and wealthy…It's what I've dreamed about for years and years…' But visions of crimson eyes and a smile kept flashing across my mind.

"I'm not ready to tell you," I replied flatly. Bakura's face twisted a bit.

"All right, Mari. I'll meet you here a week later. If you still don't have anything, I could always give this job to someone else. So you better make up your mind soon." Smiling a nasty grin, he slinked away like a shadow.

I watched him leave. 'Why did I just do that?' I wondered miserably. 'What is wrong with me?' I felt like crying, something I haven't done since I'd been kidnapped and brought to Egypt, about ten years ago.

I stumbled into bed, Bakura's words echoing over and over in my head. I put my hands over my ears, trying to stop the sneers and threats in my head, but they kept coming.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Regular POV:

The next morning…

Mari found out that she had somehow managed to have some sleep. Still weary, she came out of her room, expecting a day of work and nothing else. Then she noticed Atem trudging somewhere.

'Where is he going so early in the morning? And why does he look so gloomy?'

Usually Mari didn't let curiosity get the best of her, but something came over her, and she quietly followed Atem from a distance. She watched him go into a room she had never noticed before, and sneaked closer to the door, trying to listen in.

Atem was in the room with a woman. Mari could only make out some parts.

"Realize….suitable bride…I don't want….and get some common girl?… what is wrong with….those girls are.….Mariasha….what does she have to do….listen to me for once! I….no, you listen…how can you be so irresponsible? Atsu is…Kissa, I don't care about….this country will be ruined if…why am I not allowed….you are not old enough…what are you talking…."

Then she heard the woman's voice. "Say no more, pharaoh. You shall be allowed to rule when you prove yourself responsible for this duty." Then Mari heard footsteps, and edged away quickly from the door, hiding behind a pillar to watch.

Atem came out of the room, looking tired and angry. His twin Atsu was watching him smugly. "Had another lecture, brother?" he sneered. "When will you ever learn?"

Atem glared at his twin. "What do you want, Atsu?"

Atsu smirked. "Nothing. Just wanted to drop by for a brotherly chat." He swaggered off. Atem watched him angrily, but didn't reply.

Mari had seen enough. She came out of her hiding place, and faced Atem, indignant and a bit disgusted. Atem was shocked to see her. "Mari…" he began, but Mari interrupted.

"How can you let them boss you around so?" she demanded. "You are no child. You are nearly a man! You are the pharaoh of this country! How can you stand that woman and your brother?"

Atem stayed silent, so Mari went on indignantly, "You have every right to rule this country without any help from your sister. I can't believe this! You're letting your older sister rule over you! The whole thing sickens me!"

She glared at the pharaoh, waiting for his reply. Atem avoided her eyes. At last, he replied quietly, "You're right, Mari. I am sick of this whole thing too."

Mari snapped. Atem's submission was doing more than just irritating her. "Then why are you letting her control you like some…some dog? Don't you have a mind of your own? And why do you let your brother push you about and make fun of you like that? What happened to all that "pharaoh's dignity" stuff?" She glared at the pharaoh coolly. "You are no true pharaoh. You're just another worthless teen with the title and appearance of one! The thing that irritates me most…" She went on in a lower tone, "…is submission."

Her blue eyes blazing both fire and ice at the same time, she turned her back and walked away, leaving Atem with his own thoughts.

Atem stared at the retreating girl quietly. 'She's right…I am pretty worthless…'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

SHD: Aw, that sucked. :sighs:

Sunae:gasp: Omg, that was exactly what I was going to say, hikari:smirk:

SHD: Hey:tear tear:heart breaks into millions of pieces:

Sunae: Please review us and tell us what you think! We'd really appreciate it, and we'll review your stories if u have any!

SHD: Sanoraya people!


	4. Promises

SHD: Yay! Reviews! I feel so loved:hugs herself: Thank you thank you thank you everyone! D

A special thanks and a hug (if ur a hugger person) to:

pharos-slave, Leneia, and Dark Mage of Sea. Thanks everyone! We luv ya!

Sunae: Yeah, yeah. Get on with the stupid story already. - 

SHD: Hey:shoves her yami out the window: Now that she's gone, I can continue in peace!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. This is a fanwork, and I don't get any money from this, so please be nice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mari sat alone on the same bench that she and Atem had shared last night, brooding over the conversation she'd had with Atem that morning.

"Mari," called a voice softly.

Mari looked up slowly. It was Atem. He looked a bit awkward and weary.

"What do you want?" Mari asked coolly. "I want to be alone."

Atem shook his head slowly. "You still have an attitude, don't you?" he asked in a weary voice. "I thought you were starting to warm up to palace life by now. Why the ice queen attitude? No one's been mistreating you, have they?"

Mari shook her head silently, avoiding Atem's eyes.

Atem sighed quietly. "Then what is the problem?"

Mari looked up, her face expression blank and hard to read. "That is the problem, pharaoh," she murmured. "No one has been mistreating me. No one. If someone did mistreat me, I'd have a reason to be my usual self, to be suspicious and angry. But everyone is being kind to me. They're all paying special attention to me, now that they know that I'm starting to get close to the pharaoh…I have never been treated like this." She looked down at the ground again. "Never."

"Then, what is…" Atem began, but Mari interrupted, glaring coldly at him again. "You don't understand, do you? No one does!" She stood up abruptly, and walked off, shoving the pharaoh aside in her haste.

As she hurried to her room, Mari thought, 'I feel confused…lost…like I've been tricked…like I'm being manipulated again…but I don't know how, or why I feel this way…I just don't know what to think anymore…Everything I've once believed in is falling apart. Everything's happening too quickly…'

Atem watched the girl leave, feeling frustrated. 'What's her problem? I'd give anything to have people pay attention to me for once… So people are nice to her. What's so bad about that? Haven't I done enough to try to please her? What more does she want?'

Atem sighed, and ran after Mari. "Mari! Wait!"

Mari hesitated, and turned around to face the pharaoh. "What?"

"This morning…when you told me to stop letting others make decisions for me…I thought about it for a while." Atem paused, watching Mari's face, but her face had turned emotionless again.

He continued quietly, "Here's the deal. If I stop letting others make decisions for me and push me about, will you quit your ice queen attitude and try to be friendlier? In other words, will you try to trust people better?"

Mari was quiet, the blank expression frozen on her face. She turned her back on Atem.

Atem sighed. 'I guess that didn't work…' He turned to leave too, but Mari stopped him.

"You've got some nerve, pharaoh," she murmured. "I guess it's pretty fair. If you stop being so submissive, I'll try to change my attitude." She turned her face back to Atem.

Atem nodded, relieved that she had agreed. "Thank you, Mari. We'll both try to improve ourselves for this whole week, and see how things turn out."

To his surprise, Mari smiled a small smile at him. It was the first time he'd ever seen her smile. Her blue eyes lightened up, and tiny stars seemed to dance in them.

'She looks so different…it lights up her whole face…' Atem thought. 'Usually she has this suspicious look in her eyes and a cold shadow over her face, but right now…she just looks like an entirely different person… like a little girl…I knew there was some human in her after all!' Atem grinned. Mari's smile was contagious.

"You should really do that more often," he commented.

Mari blinked. "Do what?"

"Smiling. And I don't mean the bitter smile."

Mari's smile vanished, and she nodded slowly. "I would…if I had a reason to…A slave is considered property, not a person. They don't expect us to smile, and don't give us any reasons to."

Atem couldn't find anything to say to that. "Mari…I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, pharaoh," Mari murmured. "You weren't the one who created slavery."

She made a small reverence, and left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At Bakura and the thieves' hiding place 

Bakura's POV:

"Have you found out anything?" I asked quietly when Malik came in.

Malik shook his head. "The pharaoh is getting very fond of her by now, and she has gotten rid of some of her cold attitude."

I smirked. "Oh? Do I sense love somewhere?"

Malik smirked back. "Do you think she's actually falling for him?"

"Maybe. Or she could just be pretending to get fond of him, so she could fetch us more information, but I'm starting to doubt that girl somehow. You're one of my best followers, Malik. I have every confidence that you will help me in this mission."

"Big Brother."

I turned, and faced my younger sister Nashwa "What do you want, sister?"

"I heard you talking. What are you up to now?" She sounded angry at me, like usual.

I sneered, "It is actually none of your business, sister. Now leave. And you too, Malik."

Nashwa gave me a look of disgust, and a similar look at Malik, who was, as usual, staring at her with desire and hunger in his eyes. (SHD: Er, no more said)

I waved the two away, and settled down comfortably. 'My plan's going perfectly. Now, if I can somehow connect to the pharaoh…'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Outside Bakura's tent 

Regular POV:

Nashwa faced Malik angrily. "Will you stop stalking me everywhere and staring at me like that? The sight of you sickens me!"

Malik smirked. "Don't you wish to know what it was that your brother was talking about?"

Nashwa shook her head, anxious to get away from Malik. "No, he said it doesn't concern me."

"Oh, but it does. It might interest you a bit," Malik whispered.

Nashwa looked at him skeptically. "What do you mean?"

"Does the name Mariasha sound familiar to you?"

Nashwa's emerald-green eyes widened. "Mariasha? You mean, Mari? From that one dinner party ten or eleven years ago?" She stepped closer to Malik, forgetting her anger towards him. "My childhood friend?"

"Ah, you seem to remember her all right," Malik whispered. "Yes, the very one. I remember that you and her continued to meet each other for a few months, despite her father's strong objections. You were the best of friends. That is…until you and your family moved to Egypt. About a year after you moved, she got kidnapped by the pharaoh of Egypt, and made a slave. She is now the pharaoh Atem's personal maiden."

Nashwa gasped, and Malik went on. "Your brother promised Mari freedom and gold if she can give him information about the pharaoh and the palace. He's planning a riot against the pharaoh, and needs as much information as possible about the palace guard system. And Mari accepted. Now she is working as a secret agent for your brother. A spy. And I've been sent out to spy on _her_, to make sure she doesn't try to betray our little secret. Of course, if she does, Bakura has promised her that it would be very regrettable."

Nashwa's face seemed frozen with shock and fear. Malik went on. "And now, she and the pharaoh seem to be falling for each other." He laughed at Nashwa's face. "You seem more than a little interested in this story, Nashwa."

Nashwa stepped back, shaking her head. "No, this can't be…" she whispered. "But, but does my brother intend to keep his side of this bargain? Is he going to reward Mari once she's done with her duty?"

As an answer, Malik gave a little smirk. "I thought you knew your brother better than that, Nashwa."

Nashwa clapped a hand over her mouth. "No…he can't…" she whispered. "He promised her!"

Malik shook his head, amused. "Nashwa, don't be foolish. Promises are meant to be broken."

"Then what is he going to do with her?" Nashwa asked, breathless.

"Oh, he'll use her for his own little…entertainments." Malik smirked. "It's perfect for your brother. He can overthrow the pharaoh, become the new ruler of Egypt, _and _get himself a new amusement." He laughed.

Nashwa was angry now. She glared at the laughing tomb robber, and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "How dare you make fun of my friend, bastard!"

Malik immediately stopped laughing. His face twisted a bit, and he stepped towards the girl, a cold sneer on his face.

"So you want to play, don't you?"

Nashwa wasn't a sister of an expert tomb robber for nothing. She dashed off before Malik could come five feet near her.

'I must warn Mari somehow…' Nashwa thought desperately as she dashed off. 'If only I could get into the palace somehow…I can't believe people can be so selfish…'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mari was at the balcony again, relieving childhood memories.

'Nashwa…' she thought bitterly. 'I wonder where she is now…she's probably forgotten me…or maybe…' She looked up at the sky. 'Maybe she's already up there somewhere…meeting my mother and father…I just wish I could have said good-bye to her before we got separated.

Flashback 

"_Mari, I have to tell you something important," Nashwa announced solemnly. _

_Mari looked up from the mud pie she was making, her blue eyes unsuspecting and innocent. "What is it, Nashwa?"_

_Nashwa sighed. "I'm moving."_

"_Moving?" Mari repeated, confused. "What is that?"_

_Nashwa hugged the younger girl. "It means I'm going to live in a different place from now on. I'm going to live in Egypt now. You know, the place with pyramids. And I won't be able to see you again. Do you understand?"_

_Mari's eyes widened, as she realized what Nashwa was saying. "No!" she cried out, pulling away. "You're lying! Liar!"_

"_I'm not lying, Mari," Nashwa replied sadly. "I am moving tomorrow." She tried to hug her friend again, but Mari pushed her away. _

"_Leave me alone! I hate you!" Tears threatening to fall, Mari ran to the palace, ignoring her friend's cries to return. _

_End of flashback_

'So that's how I ended my first and last friendship. Pushing her away and ignoring her.' Mari closed her eyes, trying to remember Nashwa. Trying to remember her face, her smile, her voice…

"Mari!"

Mari's eyes flew open, and she looked about wildly. It was Nashwa's voice!

"Mari! Over here!" called the voice again, softly, from under the balcony.

Mari looked down, and saw her best friend again, sitting in a tree planted right under the balcony. "Nashwa!" she cried out. "Nashwa, is that you?"

Nashwa hissed, "Shhh!" and indicated at the palace guards positioned in their places around the palace wall.

Mari lowered a rope down the balcony to the tree. After swiftly looking around, Nashwa clung to the rope and climbed up, as nimble as Bakura himself.

When she had made it to the balcony, the two girls stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Then they threw their arms about each other, crying and laughing a bit at the same time.

"Nashwa, how did you find out that I was here?" Mari asked when she had got her breath back.

Nashwa looked down, looking ashamed. "You might be angry."

"Oh, come on! What is it?" Mari urged.

Nashwa avoided her friend's eyes. "My older brother and I live with a gang of tomb robbers in a very well-hidden cave not too far from here. I heard that you were the pharaoh's personal maiden from one of the tomb robbers, and knew that I should warn you."

Mari looked puzzled. "About what? And who is your brother? I never knew you had a brother."

Nashwa looked really uncomfortable. "Oh, Mari…I don't know if I should tell you…"

"Come on! You were my closest, no, only friend since childhood! You can tell me anything!" Mari urged, anxious to know.  
Still avoiding her friend's eyes, Nashwa whispered, "My brother is Bakura."

Mari felt the world crashing down around her. 'My only friend's brother is…Bakura?'

She stumbled against a chair, and sat down upon it limply.

Nashwa hung her head. "I knew you'd be like this. It's not like I'm proud of the fact that my brother's a tomb robber."

Mari regained herself, and tried to smile. "That's all right. At least you still have a family, and you're a free girl. What did you want to warn me about?" She dreaded the reply.

"Well…this tomb robber Malik told me…' Nashwa paused, looking at her friend anxiously. "He told me….that my brother…plans to turn against you."

The world became a whirl of blurry colors and sounds to Mari.

"Mari!" Nashwa cried out, holding her friend steady. "Are you all right?"

'_Someone has broken his promise to me again…and with that another piece of my heart.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

SHD:pouting: No one is letting me have any sugar today.

Sunae: o.O' I wonder why…

SHD: Shut up. I NEED that sugar:whimper:

Sunae: No, hikari. :stern look: Sugar is bad for you. :starts on a junk food lecture:

SHD: Yeah, yeah, yeah. But I still need sugar:pouts:

Sunae: Here! Fruit sugars:shoves apples and oranges down SHD's throat:

SHD:choke:gag:gasp: Good enough.

Sunae: If u go on another sugar high, I'll have to take you to the mental institute.

SHD:pouts: Oh well, if u have any questions or suggestions, please let us know by clicking that pretty review button thingie down there.

Sunae: Thanks for reading our story!

SHD:sneaks off to fridge in search of sugar:


	5. Remembering how to smile

Mari's POV:

I stared at Nashwa in shock and anger. "He's manipulating me?" I didn't mean to, but it came out as a snarl. Nashwa drew back, surprised.

"Mari…I'm really sorry about this…" she began, but I cut her off with a little shove.

"The pathetic fool," I sneered coldly. "He doesn't know who he's playing with. Well, if he wants to play dirty, I'm going to play even dirtier. I'll make sure that he loses at his own game. And I'll make sure that he feels pain." My throat tightened up again, but my voice was still cold and sneering. "I'll make sure that he feels the same pain that he has caused me, and even more. I'll make him bow down before me, and beg for mercy!"

Nashwa stared at me, shock and confusion clear on her face. "Mari, what's happened to you? You have changed…" she whispered. "You've changed so much. I can't find that little Mari who used to be my best friend in you. You…you're like a totally different person." When I stared at her coolly, Nashwa bowed her head, and murmured, "Take care." Then she ran off.

I turned, and gasped. Atem was standing behind me, his arms folded across his chest. He raised his eyebrows when I stepped back a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I did. So that was your friend?"

I bristled. "No, that girl isn't my friend." I stared at the retreating figure of Nashwa, way in the distance now. "She _was_ my friend. Now she is just another everyday girl to me."

"And what was that about you associating with the tomb robber Bakura?" I whirled around, my anger lashing out at him.

"It's none of your business! Just leave me alone!" I snarled. "Why is it any of your concern?"

Atem just stood there and stared at me with an emotionless face. Finally he replied, "Mari, one of the servants reported that he saw you talking to Bakura last night. Do you deny it?"

I felt as if my heart had dropped from the balcony. 'He knows!'

Atem continued in the same emotionless voice, "He also reported that you were working for Bakura as a secret agent, as a spy, to pass information about the palace to him. And about me. He told me that if you did your duty and satisfied Bakura, Bakura had promised you freedom, and great wealth."

I felt frozen. 'Ra, no….' I looked down, wondering what the punishment was for spies.

Atem stepped a bit closer to me. "And he also told me…that you refused to tell Bakura anything."

I looked up, and saw to my great relief that Atem was smiling at me. "I am quite grateful for that, Mari," he whispered. "Thank you, but why? I thought freedom and wealth meant everything to you."

To my own surprise, I felt myself smiling back at him. "I was getting sick of that tomb robber ordering me about. Besides, you'd never harmed me. I didn't want to harm someone for no reason."

Before I realized what was happening, Atem had embraced me. I felt my body stiffen at first, but I soon relaxed in his arms. It was a new, warm feeling. It made feel like someone cared about me. The only person who had ever hugged me was Nashwa.

'Nashwa…' I felt uncomfortable about what I had told her a few minutes ago. 'I didn't mean to be so harsh… After all, he is her older brother. Her family. She still cares about him…'

Atem seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Mari… that girl, Nashwa… I think you showed her a bit of your ice queen side."

I nodded. "I just sort of snapped when she told me I was being manipulated…again. I had been manipulated and tricked so many times… You'd think that after so much I've went through, I would be used to this sort of stuff…but I'm not. Every time, it hurts a bit more than the last time. The pain doesn't go away. It just keeps building up… I used to tell myself that pain is nothing since it's the only emotion I've ever felt, but I was lying to myself…" I closed my eyes, and felt Atem caress my hair.

"Mari, you don't need to go through all this pain by yourself," he murmured. "No one can endure pain by themselves… I'll stand by you, help you, pull you through."

I smiled at him. "I just realized that I remembered how to smile. All those years as a slave, laboring under horrible mistresses, I thought I had forgotten. And I think I did, for many years. After all, it's easy to frown, but not so easy to smile. But you helped me remember. Thank you…"

Atem gave me a soft kiss on the forehead, and I didn't pull away. "It should be me who's thanking you. Before you came, I was always lonely. I always felt forgotten…like no one cared about me. You've helped relieve that loneliness. You can be good…when you don't have that ice queen attitude surrounding you." He grinned, and I smiled back.

_It feels good to smile. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nashwa's POV:

'I can't believe this…' I thought as I rushed back to the thieves' hideout. 'I expected that slavery would change her a bit, but not as much as this… The Mari I knew is gone from her… And she plans to harm my brother… I know he's cruel and all, but he's still my brother, and I know he does care about me. Should I warn him?'

But a small voice inside me whispered, 'But Mari… She's cold and changed and everything, but she's still your closest friend ever since childhood. You're going to let your brother torment her? Maybe even kill her?'

'I don't know what to do… I have to choose between my brother and my best friend… I would have chosen Mari, but now that I've seen her like this…'

Shuddering, Nashwa snuck back to the thieves' cave. 'Maybe they'll forget that I snuck off by tomorrow… Ra, please don't let anyone…'

I felt a strong arm grab my waist, and a hand was roughly clapped over my mouth.

"Welcome back," sneered a familiar voice. "Your brother was so worried about you."

The arm spun me around, and I faced Malik.

'_I guess I prayed too late.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

SHD: This is the shortest chap I've ever written, but plz bear with us. We're going on a vacation to San Francisco, and I wanted to update real quick before we left.

Sunae: Plz review and tell us what you think! We'll be back in less than a week!


	6. Just a game

SHD: We're back! D San Francisco was fun! Hehe, I could rub it in ur faces, but I'm not that mean…usually.

Sunae: A BIG thank you to: **pharaohs-slave, surfnsport, and Dark Mage of Sea. **

SHD: This chapter has a teeny bit of weapon use in it. Little kiddies go away!

:little kids don't leave:

SHD: I SAID TO FREAKEN LEAVE! NOW:eyes turn red and a dark aura arises behind her:

:little kids scramble away:

Sunae: Uh, I think you scared them away permanently. They might not come back.

SHD: Oops. Maybe I overdid it. Hehe… okay, come back! I won't make it too violent!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malik dragged Nashwa to a deserted cave. (1)

Nashwa eyed him warily. "What do you want now?" she snapped, sounding like Mari.

Malik smirked. "Now, now. That's no way to treat someone, is it?"

Nashwa glared at Malik. "Go to hell, Malik! My brother may favor you, but he won't approve of you harassing me like this. You might be interested in what happened to the last tomb robber who harassed me."

Malik slammed Nashwa against the wall. She winced, but continued to glare at the tomb robber.

He sneered, "Oh? But I'm more interested in what you told Mari during your little visit."

Nashwa closed her eyes, afraid to look Malik in the eye. "I don't know what you're talking about. I did go for a little walk, but I never went near the palace. There are guards there, you idiot. How am I supposed to get in there?"

Malik's face twisted. "Don't lie to me, Nashwa. I know you snuck to the palace to talk to that pampered palace girl. When you left, I followed you. You should learn to be more alert. Now…" He leaned in closer to Nashwa, so that their noses were almost touching. "What were you telling your little friend?"

Nashwa hardly dared to breathe. Malik's face was so close to hers. "N…nothing. We were just catching up on old stuff."

Malik sneered, "You actually think I might fall for that? Tell me!" He slammed Nashwa against the cave wall again.

Nashwa gasped, as pain shot throughout her entire body. "Stop! I…"

She stopped when she saw what Malik was holding up. A dagger. (SHD: Ooh, shiny…shiny knife….me like… Sunae: ARGH, ARE YOU MENTAL:shakes SHD a bit: SNAP OUT OF THE LITTLE TRANCE THING! SHD:dizzy: Eh…..?)

"My brother will not approve of this!" She tried to sound threatening, but failed. Her voice came out pleading, almost a whimper.

Malik smirked again. "You're afraid, aren't you?"

"No…Why would I be?" Nashwa whispered, her eyes on the dagger that was now slowly inching toward her neck.

'Please, Ra…' she thought desperately. 'Distract him…hurt him…help my brother rescue me…please do anything…just keep the dagger away…'

Malik's voice interrupted her prayers. "You're not a very good liar, girl, unlike your little friend Mari." He was whispering right into her ear. Nashwa shuddered, feeling chills go down her spine. The dagger was right at her throat now.

'Get him away… get the dagger away…'

She could feel the ice-cold blade on her skin. One move, and it would cut her neck. She dared not to speak, or even breathe.

"I don't have to talk," she whispered.

"Now, tell me everything that you told Mari, or I swear to Ra that this blade will cut your throat," Malik whispered into her ear. He eased the dagger away from her neck a bit, so she'd be able to talk. "And don't try to lie. You do a bad job at it."

Nashwa took a small breath. 'I don't have a choice…'

"I told her what you told me," she muttered. "About Bakura's plan…to turn against her at the last minute…" She swallowed nervously.

Malik snarled, "And how did she react?"

Nashwa looked down at the ground. "She…got angry, and vowed to make my brother suffer…as much as she had suffered, and more…and make him bow down before her and beg for mercy… When I tried to reassure her, she gave me a cold glare, and so I ran off."

Malik began to laugh coldly. "You girls… depending on each other too much." He continued laughing.

Nashwa stared at the tomb robber, half in fear, half in disgust. "What is so funny?"

Malik stared at Nashwa with amusement. "You two girls are. Without realizing it, you're helping me become the most powerful man on earth."

He continued in a low tone, "At first, I only meant to be Bakura's right-hand man, and help him rise to power. I hoped that sometime after his rise to power, I might be able to overthrow him and rise to power myself. But you've made it even easier for me. This way, I can get rid of Bakura, and get exactly what I want."

Nashwa stared at the thief, still confused. But one thing was becoming clear to her. "You're intending to turn against my brother, aren't you?" she cried out angrily. "After al that he'd done for you!"

Malik chuckled, and suddenly, without warning, slammed Nashwa against the cave wall violently. "Why shouldn't I?"

The world became a mess of blurry colors to the young girl, and the last thing she heard before slipping off into the dark world of unconsciousness was Malik's laughing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mari's POV:

Atem and I were in the palace garden, sitting on a bench near the fountain.

As Atem talked, without realizing, I began to study his face.

'I had never really looked at him before. I mean, I had looked at him a lot of times before, but I just hadn't seen _him_ before. Wait, does that make any sense?' I debated myself, feeling dazed, a bit stupid, and yet content. 'Nothing makes any sense…but it doesn't matter if nothing makes sense… Right now, all that matters to me is this moment…'

I found myself staring into his violet-crimson eyes. They were like jewels…a mix of amethysts and rubies…I was being drawn to them like honey draws bees…I was being lost in his eyes…

'Nothing matters…only this moment does…' I thought dazedly.

Atem noticed me looking at him, and smirked a bit. "Why do you keep staring at my eyes like that?"

I turned away, hoping he didn't notice that I was blushing. 'He better not notice,' I thought, getting some of my wariness back.

Atem laughed. "I didn't know that you could glow so red," he teased. "Why are you blushing?"

I glared at him, but not in a cold way. It was more like a playful glare, something I'd never done before. Except with…Nashwa.

"I'm not blushing, you dork!" I snapped, feeling my cheeks heat up even more.

Atem wasn't one to back off. "Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes I am…wait a minute!" I protested, baffled.

'I'm usually way more alert and sharp than that. This friendship business with Atem must be turning me soft,' I thought. I would have been furious at the idea, but I wasn't. Not at that moment. 'I don't really care anymore. I don't really see a reason to be alert about anything right now…'

Atem laughed at me, and I splashed cold water at him from the fountain.

"Hey!" Now it was his turn to protest, sputtering and shivering from the cold.

I laughed, and made a mock bow. "Oh, please do forgive me, My Pharaoh!"

Atem glared at me, then smirked. He splashed some water in my direction. "Forgive? It's not going to work that way with me!"

I sputtered, caught off guard. "_Atem_!" I turned away, pouting a bit.

Atem put his arms about my shoulders, concerned. "Sorry. You okay?"

I looked at his concerned face. 'Aw, he looks…cute.' I thought.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I replied.

"Good," he replied. "Now COOL OFF!" He pushed me into the cold fountain.

I came back up to the surface a few seconds later, sputtering and gasping for air. "Hey, no fair!"

Atem laughed, and held out his hand to help me out.

I took his hand, and pulled him right into the fountain with me. "That'll teach you not to mess with the wrong girl!"

Atem laughed with me. We were both soaked to the skin, and shivering a bit. Atem was staring at me. I couldn't read his face expression. "What is it?" I asked, trying to sound casual. "What do you want?"

Atem smiled, and leaned in a bit. I think I heard him say under his breath, "You."

I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was pure instinct. I leaned in at the same time and our lips met. Gently at first, then not gentle at all.

I think I'm in love with Atem… 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malik hid in a tree near the palace walls and watched Mari and Atem play by the fountain. 'Oh, this is just too easy. The two lovebirds have no idea what's going to happen to them by tomorrow…'

'This is turning out even better than I've hoped for. Can it get any better? And the best part of this is that those two girls and that pharaoh will betray each other, maybe without realizing it. Ah, the amusement of it.' He laughed, and swiftly jumped down from the tree, unnoticed by everyone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Twilight

Mari opened her eyes, and smiled. The first thing in her mind was Atem.

'I wonder what he's doing now…' She climbed out of bed, and looked out at the sky from her balcony. 'Ra, it's not even dawn yet. What could have possibly woke me up?'

She'd have just went back to sleep, but something stopped her. An uneasy feeling, as though she was being watched.

'What in the name of Ra?' she looked about her, frowning. She didn't see anything, but years of stealing, cheating, and lying had taught Mari to trust her instincts and to never let her guard down when something didn't feel right.

"Who's there?" she whispered, not daring to back up, but not daring to venture forward either. "I know someone's here! If you're not a coward, show yourself!"

Still nothing. Mari felt a pang of fear in her heart. 'Someone or something is in here with me…I can just feel it. And they intend to harm me…' She looked about her again, feeling a chill go down her spine. Then she heard it. A taunting laugh.

Maybe she'd just imagined it, but Mari was sure that she had seen a pair of eyes glaring at her, hidden in the darkness of her room.

"Who's there?" she whispered. "I can see you, stop this nonsense!"

A cold and unfamiliar voice sneered quietly, "You know you don't see me. Don't fret so. The game has only just begun."

"Well, I don't want to play your stupid game," Mari hissed angrily, forgetting her fear.

"Well, you have no choice," the voice replied, chuckling.

Mari finally opened her mouth to scream, but a hand was clapped over her mouth, and an arm grabbed her waist.

"You'll make a nice pawn," the voice whispered into her ear. "And your little friend Nashwa will too."

Mari's eyes widened. 'Nashwa? No! Not her!'

The voice laughed, and roughly pushed a spot on Mari's neck. (2)

Mari felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. As she fell, the only thing on her mind was…'Atem…'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hmm… I'm not sure if they had caves where they lived back then…

You know, that special place on your neck that makes you faint when someone touches it or something, I can't remember exactly what it was.

SHD:sigh: Love's in the air… but danger is in the air too. As for the 'game', it's more than just a game of monopoly.

Sunae: There'll be a lot more danger and violence in the next chapter, we promise.

SHD: Till then! Plz review and tell us what you think! **_Mucho love to everyone!_**

Sunae: Sanoraya!


End file.
